rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshito Tanaka
General Age: 200 (looks to be in mid-twenties) D.O.B: February 20, 1815 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 215 lbs (97.5 kg) Hair: Light blue Eyes: Brown Skin: Fair Body type: Average build On the outside, Yoshi seems like a very unassuming presence. However, his loud and energetic personality more than makes up for his rather large lack of imposing physical build. He tends to not do well with boundaries, preferring to throw arms around people or clap them on the back. He's relatively nonathletic, but he has enough definition to still be fit to wield a weapon with skill. Often, his hair is a tangled mess and his uniform is not always in order due to his habit of trying to do so many things at once and neglecting his appearance. It is rare to see him without a smile on his face. Personality To put it simply, Yoshi is an introvert's worst nightmare. He is loud, friendly, and loves to make terrible jokes that only he can laugh at. While he is not too keen to speak of his own abilities, he's usually eager to prove himself when challenged. There are very few things that Yoshi dislikes, but the things that he does tend to put him in a very foul mood. He doesn't like to be angry, though, so his bad moods don't usually last very long. He has respect for authority, but his bumbling clumsiness tends to get in the way at times. In fact, his clumsy nature gets him into trouble from time-to-time. When push comes to shove, though, it's hard not to want Yoshi to back you up. History Yoshi grew up in Japan in the early 1800's with his family. They were merchants selling various types of baskets, a very monotonous task. So monotonous, in fact, that it nearly drove Yoshito crazy. Day in and day out, it was nothing but baskets. He decided to dedicate himself to something greater, so he often asked traveling traders or foreign clients for books on anything. Often, he would get books about science. He decided to devote his studies to the pursuit of what he learned in those books. He taught himself a survivable amount of English, then hopped on a merchant's ship in the dead of night bound for Scotland. When he arrived, he was forwarded to a renowned scientist in the highlands. Yoshi arranged a visit with the man, and landed an apprenticeship with him. However, on the first day, Yoshi tripped in the lab and caused a large spill of corrosives that ended up killing them both. Very confused, and with a new-found disdain for pain on the account of literally being melted alive, Yoshi bumbled his way through the Rukongai before enrolling in the new Shinigami Academy. In a seemingly miraculous string of events, Yoshi ended up passing by the skin of his teeth. While he nearly failed in Hakuda and Hoho, his Bukijuu and Seijuu were exemplary. With a recent graduation under his belt, Yoshi is eager to take the Seireitei by storm! Likes: People Bad jokes Anything fuzzy FOOD (big time) Dislikes: People who endanger others Pain That really crappy cotton candy flavor of lollipops that kind of looks like blue raspberry, but isn't Baskets Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō In its sealed form, Moerusan takes the form of a standard katana with a tsuba that resembes a Scottish Knot. Shikai In its shikai form, Moerusan sports a spout on the blunt side of the blade. Acid can flow freely from this spout at Yoshi's command. Inner World Yoshi's inner world resembles the home that he grew up in, but with a much more sprawling estate. Generally, it is quite tranquil and relaxing. The main feature is a koi pond in the center of the estate. However, the water is actually acid, and Moerusan resides in the center. She tells Yoshi that they will truly be one at the point when he can cross the pond without being burned. Kidō Due to his above-average Reiryoku stores and Seijuu skills, Yoshi can access Kidō up to 26. Senkaimon Though he rarely uses it, Yoshi can summon a Senkaimon for transportation into and out of Soul Society. Hōzuri This is Yoshi's specialty. Though it only inflicts shallow wounds, he usually uses it to disarm or intimidate foes. In Shikai, this is his primary strike since the acid does most of the damage, meaning that deep cuts are unneccessary. When using this ability, the blade of Moerusan melts down into a suspended stream of acid, flowing freely but contained enough to form a cohesive blade. While in this state, the blade is more pliable and flowing, but still maintains a regular shape and provides the same resistance as a regular blade. In addition, each swing splashes acid matching the arc of the swing. The longer this ability is maintained, the harder it is on the wielder and the less potent the acid becomes. Due to the exponential increase of strain and decrease of strength over time, Yoshi often likes to switch this ability on and off continuously. Relationships None as of yet. Out of Character Info Timezone: EST Category:Shinigami